Violin
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kau sangat menginginkan biola putih itu kan? Kenapa nggak jujur? Boys Love! ZhouRy! RnR?


**Violin**

**.**

**Pairing :: ZhouRy**

**Genre :: Humor/Romance/Hurt**

**Rating :: K+++**

**Warning :: Nggak ada..**

**Summary :: Males bikin summary.. Hhehe**

**Disclaimer :: Sekali lagi dibilang all chara disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan sekali lagi dibilang juga aq cuma memiliki script-nya!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

~Zhoumi pov~

Aku duduk sambil menengadah langit kota Seoul. Biru dengan semburat awan putih yang membuat langit semakin indah pagi ini. Pagi? Yap, pagi.. Dan apa yang kulakukan pagi- pagi dengan duduk sambil menatap langit? Apa aku nggak punya pekerjaan?

Tentu aja aku punya!

Kulirik sebuah toko cukup besar yang berada tak jauh di sampingku. Toko alat musik milik keluargaku. Caban dari Cina. Yapz, aku orang Cina. Dan untuk mengurus toko ini aku harus tinggal di Seoul sebagai manajer toko.

" Gege! Sedang apa disana? Mau malas- malasan? Cepat bantu sini!"

Pandanganku tertuju pada asal suara itu. Kulihat Donghae dari dalam toko sedang melambaikan lap kaca kearahku dengan tampang konyol. Dia itu sepupuku, orang Korea asli. Dia kerja di tokoku untuk membantuku.

Padahal kan aku ini manajer toko, kenapa aku yang dikatain jangan malas? Kalau aku mau aku bisa santai. Aku ini bos, kan?

Sudahlah.. Ikuti aja omongan dia..

Perlahan aku melangkah kearah tokoku, tapi aku nggak langsung masuk. Seorang namja yang kini tengah memperhatikan tokoku dari balik kaca membuat perhatianku teralihkan. Matanya menatap lurus kesesuatu yang aku sendiri nggak tahu.

Mau apa dia?

Pencuri?

Ani, dari tampangnya dia anak baik- baik kayaknya. Satu tangannya membawa kantong kertas coklat yang berisi.. Hmm.. Kelihatannya makanan. Sudahlah.. Dekati aja dan tanya mau apa bocah ini.

" Annyeong hasseyo." Sapaku sopan dan ramah plus memasang senyum penjual yang sudah kupelajari sejak kecil. Hhaha..

Namja itu menoleh menatapku. Pipinya chubby dan dia terlihat sangat manis. Bola mata coklatnya langsung menyita tatapan mataku. Aish, Zhoumi! Dia namja pabbo! Dan kau namja! Masa kau tertarik sama namja!

" Hmm.. Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan?"

Dia nggak memperdulikanku dan kembali menatap ke dalam tokoku. Apa dia bisu?

" Kalau ada yang menarik perhatian Anda, Anda bisa masuk ke dalam toko saya. Saya pemilik toko ini dan dengan senang hati saya akan membantu Anda mendapatkan alat musik yang cocok." Ucapku lagi.

Dia masih mengacuhkanku. Sialan nih bocah..

Kulihat tangannya merogoh kedalam kantong kertas yang dibawanya.

" Mianhae.. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku akhirnya. " Daripada Anda terus disini lebih baik kita masuk aja. Jadi-pph!" Aku tersentak karena tiba- tiba bocah ini menyumpal mulutku dengan.. BAKPAO! Apa- apaan ini! Aku disumpal! Aku disumpal bakpao! B-A-K-P-A-U! Bocah sialan!

Aku langsung menarik bakpao yang masuk kedalam mulutku bulat- bulat dan hendak membalas namja itu, tapi dia langsung kabur dengan cepat. Sial, larinya cepet banget. Dasar bocah aneh plus abnormal.

Kulirik bakpao yang tadi disumpalnya dan aku gigit. Hmm.. Bakpao daging? Lumayan deh.. Aku kan belom makan dari pagi. Anggep aja ini hari mujur dapet makan gratis. Benar juga.. Dan satu lagi..

Kalau nanti aku bertemu sama bocah itu..

Awas aja kau, bocah bakpao..

Aku masuk kedalam tokoku dan kulihat tiga pegawaiku, Donghae, Yesung hyung dan Kangin hyung masih sibuk berberes- beres.

" Ya, Zhou.. Kau beli bakpao?" Tanya Yesung hyung. Yap, dia memang lebih tua dariku.

" Dapet gratisan nih hyung.." Jawabku sambil menelan habis bakpao sisanya dan masuk ke ruang kerjaku. Pokoknya aku nggak akan melupakan bocah bakpao itu sebelum membalas dendam padanya. Titik!

~Zhoumi pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zhoumi berhadapan dengan seorang nyonya glamour yang kelihatannya sih akan membeli grand piano yang ada di toko itu. Dengan lancar dan mudahnya, Zhoumi menjelaskan berbagai hal tentang pianonya. Kualitas, bahan dan mutunya. Sepertinya seasoning kita ini emang punya bakat jualan. Atau mungkin dulu dia sekolah di SMK, kayak author semasa sekolah? Ah, Lupakan~

Zhoumi bahkan menunjukkan permainan piano singkatnya dan membuat nyonya itu terkagum- kagum.

" Kau sangat pandai memainkan piano padahal masih sangat muda. Apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik yang lain?"

Zhoumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan omaigat, senyumannya itu membuat si nyonya plus autor dan readers mati beku dibuatnya.

" Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?"

" Hae, tolong ambilkan biola." Ucap namja tinggi itu tenang. Tapi sorot matanya mengarah ke jendela toko dan melihat si bocah bakpao sedang berdiri menatapnya. Kali ini ia nggak membawa bakpao lagi.

_Dia bawa bakpao hari ini?_

Donghae memberikan sebuah biola hitam kepada Zhoumi dan namja Cina dengan rambut merah menyala itu langsung menyandarkan biolanya di bahu dan menggesekkan dawainya lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Alunan melodi merdu melantun memenuhi ruangan itu.

Beberapa pengunjung toko dan ketiga pegawainya langsung terpana memperhatikan sosok Zhoumi. Begitupun si bocah bakpao. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Zhoumi yang berada di dalam toko.

Lima menit berlalu, Zhoumi selesai memainkan biolanya dan membuka matanya. Semua pengunjung bertepuk tangan takjub. Tatapan mata Zhoumi entah kenapa tertuju ke arah jendela toko. Namun bocah itu sudah nggak ada di sana.

_Apa dia mendengarkannya?_

Sebenarnya siapakah bocah bakpao itu?

Oke.. Mari kita ikuti dia.

Bocah bakpao itu menendang kerikil di trotoar. Perlahan ia melirik jam tangannya. Jam sepuluh pagi. Bukannya seharusnya dia berada di sekolah saat ini? Belum lagi saat ini ia memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dibalik mantel tebalnya.

" Hoy mochi!"

Tiba- tiba si bocah bakpao berhenti berjalan dan memandang lurus kedepan. Bola matanya membulat saat melihat tiga namja kini berjalan kearahnya dengan tampang sok galak, sok penguasa, sok keren dan sok dari segala sok.

Tunggu? Mochi? Jadi namanya mochi? Oke, sekarang kita nggak usah memanggilnya bocah bakpao. Tapi Mochi aja.

" Mana uangmu!" Tanpa banyak bicara satu namja langsung menarik tas Mochi dan menghentakkannya. Tentu aja Mochi langsung mengelak cepat mengingat betapa gesit dia waktu kabur dari Zhoumi kemarin.

" Mau apa kau gendut?" Tanyanya dingin.

Si namja tentu aja langsung marah. Secara badannya nggak gendut dan menurut dia itu berotot padat. " Berani sekali kau! Sudah membolos, sekarang menghinaku! Minta kuhajar hah!" Namja itu langsung meraih kerah baju Mochi kuat membuat namja pendek itu berjinjit.

Tatapan matanya terus menatap mata lawannya yang jauh lebih besar darinya. " Lepasin aku!"

" Songong amat lu!" Namja lainnya hendak memukul Mochi.

Dugh! Dengan cepat satu kaki Mochi menendang lurus ke.. ehm.. ehm.. *author dibekep kelamaan*. Maksudnya.. Ke arah 'itu' si namja yang meraih kerah bajunya.

Tentu aja namja itu langsung menjerit kesakitan. Secara kejantanannya yang ditendang sama Mochi.

" Rasakan, pabbo!" Mochi langsung berlari secepat mungkin menjahuhi ketiga namja yang nggak bisa menyamai kecepatannya. Dengan cepat Mochi selamat, tapi dia nggak memperhatikan jalannya karena sibuk menatap kebelakang.

Brugh! Mochi langsung terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

Namja itu hendak marah- marah padahal dia yang menabrak. Untungnya yang ditabrak masih berdiri tegap. Belum sempat Mochi marah- marah dan menatap wajah orang yang ditabraknya, tiba- tiba tasnya ditarik keatas dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

" Hei! Apa- apaan_" Mochi langsung bungkam dan melotot saat melihat namja berambut merah kini menyeringai menatapnya. Orang yang ditabrak Mochi plus orang yang menarik tasnya. " Ka-kau!"

" Hehe.. Kita ketemu lagi ya.. Bocah bakpao.."

Mochi menelan ludah kelu. Namun sedetik kemudian dia melotot kesal. " Bocah bakpao! Namaku ini Henry Lau!"

Zhoumi nggak bicara menanggapinya dan dengan mudah menyeret Mochi masuk ke tokonya. Eh! Tunggu! Namanya bukan Mochi, tapi dia bilang Henry Lau? Hmm.. Oke, mulai sekarang kita panggil dia Henry! *author ditendang gara-gara kebanyakan ikut campur*

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Henry pov~

Si jangkung berambut merah sialan itu memaksaku masuk ke tokonya. Benar- benar sial. Berhasil keluar dari kandang macam malah masuk ke sarang koala. Kenapa koala? Karena dia mirip koala. Tapi koala kan nggak berbahaya.. Ah, masa bodoh! Buatku dia ini berbahaya!

Dugh! Dengan satu gerakan dia mendorongku hingga aku duduk di kursi pianonya.

Kutatap namja jangkung yang sok ini. Mentang- mentang dia tinggi dan jangkung jadi seenaknya aja hah? Menyebalkan!

" Mau apa kau!"

" Kita masih punya urusan kan bocah bakpao.."

" Aku Henry Lau!" Seruku marah. Seenaknya aja gonta- ganti nama orang. Apa dia nggak tahu kalau orang tuaku susah- susah nyari nama yang keren itu?

Si jangkung mengangguk. " Ya, siapalah.. Henry kek.. Bocah bakpao kek.. Sooman kek.. Aku nggak perduli."

Hah? Sooman? Dia ini pabbo, yaa?

Grep! Dia langsung mencengkram bahuku dan menatap lurus kemataku. Aiish, oke.. Ini cukup membuatku merinding.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke toko musik ini. Kosong.. Kemana para pegawainya?

" Kau sudah berani sekali padaku kemarin, yaa…?" Ia kembali menyeringai menakutkan. Dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Kurasakan kini keringat dingin keluar. Dia memang benar- benar koala yang super berbahaya.

Jari- jari tangannya yang panjang itu menyentuh daguku perlahan dan membelai pipiku. Sialan! Dia mau apa sih!

Aku memusatkan tenagaku untuk berdiri namun dia menahanku kuat. Aku nggak bisa melawan. Tatapan matanya itu.. Mengintimidasi dan seakan mengunci diriku. Huwaaa! Aku dalam bahaya! Dia pasti mau ngapa- ngapain aku! Aku harus kabuuur!

" Akan kubalas kau bocah bakpao.." Dia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku bersandar di piano itu. " Kurasa… Sedikit mencicipi bakpao mungil ini bisa membuatku melupakan kejadian penyumpalan bakpao kemarin." Tangannya dengan cepat meraih kancing mantelku dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Oh, god! Keperawananku dalam bahaya! Tunggu! Aku kan namja! Emang aku yeojya perawan- perawan desa! Tapi tetap aja! Aku bisa habis olehnya!

" Lepaskan aku koala mesum!" Teriakku histeris. " Aku nggak mau di-ropes sama koala jelek sepertimu!"

Jdugh!

" Aarggh!" Aku langsung memegangi jidatku. Kalian tahu tadi itu suara apa? Dia dengan mudahnya membenturkan jidatnya ke jidatku. Dan bukannya kesakitan dia malah tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap jidatnya.

Omona~ Kepalanya itu bukan hanya pusat koala merah, tapi juga batu koala prasejarah.

" Sakiiit!" Seruku kesal. Rasanya kepalaku benjol.

Si koala merah itu tertawa geli. " Itu balesan karena kau menyumpalku dengan bakpao kemarin, Henry-ah.."

Henry-ah? Dia memanggil namaku..

" Zhou.." Kulihat seorang namja berkepala besar berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan sambil membawa sebuah buku tipis yang lebar. Hmm.. Kutebak. Partitur. Namja itu memandangiku sejenak dan tersenyum ramah.

" Mianhae.. Boleh aku duduk disitu?"

" Ah, i-iya.." Aku buru- buru berdiri dan beranjak menjauhi kursi itu. Si namja kepala besar duduk sambil menyandarkan partitur nada itu dan mulai memainkan beberapa nada. Lho, itukan barang jualan.. Kok boleh dipakai?

Kurasakan tangan seseorang langsung menarikku menjauh. Dan ternyata si koala jangkung berjanggul merah itu yang membawaku. " Ya, jangan ganggu Yesung hyung. Dia mau memainkan pianonya untuk yang terakhir sebelum dijual besok."

" Pianonya? Bukannya ini tokomu?"

Dia melepaskan tanganku saat kami berada di luar toko. Senyumnya terkembang dan dia menatapku. " Memang tokoku, tapi alat musik yang ada disini bukan milikku. Alat musik disini masih belum dimiliki siapapun, jadi siapapun berhak memilikinya. Seperti Yesung hyung yang berhak memiliki piano itu sebelum piano itu sah dimiliki orang lain." Jelasnya tenang.

Kalau begitu..

Kualihkan pandanganku ke suatu benda yang selama ini menarik perhatianku.

" Ada benda yang membuatmu tertarik?" Tanyanya lagi. " Kulihat kau selalu memandangi ke dalam tokoku."

" Ani." Elakku cepat sambil berjalan melewatinya dan meninggalkan tokonya. Masa bodoh ah sama namja aneh dan toko itu. Aku nggak mau berurusan sama koala mesum itu lagi. Hmm.. Tapi.. Curang juga.. Dia kan tahu namaku.

" Henry-ah.." Kudengar dia kembali memanggilku dan kuputuskan untuk menoleh. Namja itu tersenyum ramah. " Kalau ada yang menarik perhatianmu.. Datang aja.. Seperti yang aku bilang, alat musik disini nggak dimiliki siapapun, kan.."

Entah kenapa begitu mendengarnya bicara begitu aku tersenyum. " Siapa_"

" Zhoumi." Dia memotongku. Apa dia tahu apa yang akan kutanyakan tadi. " Aku Zhoumi."

" Gomawo, Zhoumi… Hmm.. Zhoumi hyung.." Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Ya, kurasa aku akan manemuinya lagi nanti.

~Henry pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Yang mana?" Kangin, salah satu pegawai toko Zhoumi sedang bicara dengan seorang namja yang melihat aneka biola.

Namja itu mengambil satu biola berwarna putih bersih yang sangat bagus.

Henry yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca seperti biasa memperhatikan ke dalam toko langsung tersentak begitu melihat biola putih yang diambil namja itu. " Ja-jangan itu…" Bisiknya sendirian.

" Kurasa nggak.." Namja itu kembali meletakkan biola putih itu dam mengambil yang berwarna hitam. " Yang ini aja deh.. Kalau putih nanti kotor.."

Kangin mengantar namja itu ke tempat transaksi.

Seketika itu juga Henry langsung menghela nafas lega. Ya, sebenarnya benda putih itulah yang selalu diperhatikannya di dalam toko Zhoumi. Sebuah biola cantik berwarna putih bersih. Benda yang sangat menarik.

" Kau tertarik dengan benda itu?"

" Huwaa!" Henry seketika itu menjerit dan langsung meloncat kaget. Ditatapnya Zhoumi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya sambil membawa sebuah kantong kertas dan tangan satunya memegangi bakpao yang masih hangat. " Hyu-hyung…?"

Zhoumi menatap Henry sambil sibuk mengunyah bakpaonya. " Mau?" Ia menyodorkan kantong itu pada Henry.

Namja itu tanpa malu langsung mengambil satu bakpao dan mengunyahnya.

" Kau tertarik sama biola itu, ya?"

" Ani." Elaknya sambil memutar tubuhnya dan kini memandangi jalanan. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya. Jelas- jelas tadi dia takut kalau benda itu terjual.

Zhoumi terkekeh pelan. " Ayolah bocah bakpao.. Akui aja kalau kau tertarik dengan biola putih itu." Godanya sambil menggetok kaca dan membuat Donghae menatap kearahnya. Dia memberi isyarat agar Donghae menemuinya dan namja itu langsung berlari kecil keluar toko.

" Wae, gege?"

Zhoumi memberikan kantong yang berisi bakpao pada Donghae. " Bawa kedalam buat yang lain. Aku mau main sebentar, ya…"

Donghae langsung nyengir. " Ya, Mimi-ge mau kabur dari tugas lagi.."

" Jangan macam- macam Hae…" Zhoumi tertawa pelan dan langsung menarik tangan Henry berjalan menjauhi tokonya sendiri. Henry nggak mengelak dan hanya mengikuti langkah Zhoumi yang pelan- pelan. Ia tahu langkah pendek Henry nggak akan menyamainya.

Namja tinggi dengan julukan koala itu mengajak Henry ke sebuah taman yang cukup ramai di musim dingin hari itu. " Kata ramalan cuaca.. Salju akan turun, lho.. Lebih baik kau jangan keliaran di luar. Lagi pula, kau keseringan membolos yaa?"

Henry nggak menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi dan hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Zhoumi memandangi namja disampingnya itu lekat- lekat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang kini menyelimutinya. Dia ingin mengenal si bocah bakpao lebih dalam. Apa ini artinya dia mulai nggak normal?

Ani! Zhoumi buru- buru menggeleng kuat- kuat.

" Aku normal.." Bisiknya sendiri.

" Hmm? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Henry.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahu. " Nggak kok.." Jawabnya sok tenang dan menengadah menatap langit. " Kalau kau memang menginginkan biola itu.. Kau boleh memainkannya Henry-ah.. Seperti yang aku bilang kemarin.."

" Ani!" Henry berteriak. " Sudah kubilang aku nggak tertarik! Dasar pabbo!" Entah apa yang membuat namja itu marah, Henry langsung berari meninggalkan Zhoumi yang kini hanya melongo nggak mengerti.

Zhoumi benar- benar dibuat bingung. " Ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja itu?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Henry pov~

Han gege..

Kupandangi foto seorang namja yang kelihatan sangat ramah. Yapz, gege-ku. Atau yang kalian tahu kakak laki- lakiku. Hangeng. Kenapa aku hanya memandangi fotonya? Tentu karena Han gege udah nggak ada di sini lagi.

Han gege meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kronis.

" Apa yang kau lakukan! Hangeng pergi itu karena kau, Siwonnie!"

Aku tercekat saat mendengar seruan umma dari luar kamarku. Dia lagi- lagi meneriakki appa. Ne, sebenarnya namja itu bukan appa kandungku. Appa kandungku meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil dan saat itu umma menikah lagi dengan Siwon appa.

Kenapa umma meneriakku Siwon appa seperti itu?

Ini cerita sangat lama.. Waktu Han gege dalam keadaan kritis karena penyakitnya, Siwon appa dan umma sedang diluar. Mobil kedua orang tuaku mogok dan saat mereka berhasil sampai ke rumah sakit tempat dimana aku membawa Han gege, Han gege sudah tiada. Karena itu umma selalu menyalahkan Siwon appa. Padahal itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Dan itu bukan kesalahan Siwon appa!

Brak! Siwon appa masuk ke kamarku dengan tampang frustasi dan lelah.

" Appa, gwaenchanayo?"

Appa tersenyum lembut. " Ne, Henry-ah.. Umma-mu masih aja menakutkan."

" Sabar ya, appa.. Umma masih terpukul padahal kejadian itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu."

Appa mengangguk. " Lalu bagaimana dengan biola itu?"

Degh! Jantungku langsung berdegup keras saat appa menanyakan soal biola itu.

Sebenarnya hanya aku dan appa yang tahu rahasia ini. Sebelum Han gege meninggal, Han gege berjanji akan membelikanku sebuah biola. Aku bilang aku ingin sekali biola putih yang ada di toko alat musik yang ternyata toko itu milik Zhoumi hyung.

" A-ani, appa.. Kan sudah kubilang biolanya sudah kejual.." Dustaku.

Karena janji itu, aku nggak bisa berhenti berharap. Aku selalu menunggu biola putih itu menjadi milikku. Dan appa berniat mewujudkan janji Han gege. Sayangnya aku nggak mau. Pasti berbeda rasanya kalau itu kuterima dari appa.

Appa menghela nafas. " Ne, aku akan ke kamar dulu. Tidurlah, Henry-ah. Malam.." Appa mengusap kepalaku sekali dan langsung beranjak meninggalkanku. Sungguh beruntung aku memiliki appa setabah Siwon appa. Yang bisa menghadapi sifat keras umma.

Huuf.. Biola putih itu..

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Rasanya aku jadi agak malas pergi ke toko itu.

~Henry pov end~

.

~Zhoumi pov~

Rasanya otakku nggak bisa berhenti memutar kejadian tadi siang bersama dengan Henry. Ada apa sih dengan bocah itu?

Jelas- jelas aku tahu kalau dia memperhatikan biola itu.. Kenapa dia berbohong?

Tapi yang lebih tepatnya, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan bocah bakpao itu. Ah, Zhoumi.. Namanya Henry pabbo, bukan bocah bakpao.. Ckck

Apa dia akan datang lagi besok?

Baiklah.. Kalau dia datang akan kusuruh dia mengakui hatinya kalau dia memang menginginkan biola putih itu. Hmm.. Lalu… Kalau suatu saat ada orang yang membelinya? Apa akan kubiarkan? Aku masih ingat sorot kepanikan serta kelegaan yang tadi terpancar di matanya saat biola itu hendak dibeli orang.

Apa aku harus membiarkan orang lain membelinya..

Atau kuberikan padanya..?

Aiish.. Sumpah Henry Lau! Kau membuatku galau..

Kenapa aku galau?

Apa itu berarti aku menyukainya..? Menyukai bocah bakpao itu? Jinjja? Aiish.. Aku bahkan bingung sama perasaanku sendiri. Tapi kalau misalkan aku memang menyukai bocah itu, yah.. Aku nggak akan menyangkalnya. Aku ini kan orang yang jujur, nggak kaya dia.

Sudahlah, Zhoumi.. Lihat aja besok..

~Zhoumi pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zhoumi memandang lurus kearah jendela tokonya. Berharap ada si bocah bakpao, tapi sayangnya hari ini Henry nggak datang. Perlahan diliriknya jam dinding di tokonya. Jam satu siang.

_Apa mungkin dia pergi kesekolah? Yah, kalau begitu sih bagus.._

" Kenapa kau Zhoumi?" Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yesung yang masuk ke dalam toko. Dia baru aja mengangkut piano bersama dengan Kangin dan Kangin mengirim piano itu ke rumah nyonya glamour yang waktu itu.

Zhoumi menggeleng. " Aniyo, hyung."

" Pasti menunggu anak yang kemarin, ya?" Donghae tiba- tiba menyelak dan membuat Zhoumi tersentak. Untungnya dia lagi nggak makan. Kalau makan pasti tersedak. " Siapa namja itu, gege? Kekasihmu?"

" Ya, Lee Donghae! Jangan ikut campur!" Zhoumi langsung menggeplak kepala Donghae gemas. Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Apalagi Yesung ikutan menertawainya. Cih, nasib buruk.

" Oh, iya.. Aku pulang cepat ya.. Ada janji sama Wookie." Ucap Yesung akhirnya.

Zhoumi menatap hyungnya agak bête. Lalu menatap Donghae. " Jangan bilang kau juga punya janji sama Hyukkie?"

Donghae malah nyengir. " Baru mau ngomong gitu."

" Ya, udah deh.. Hari ini toko tutup cepat aja." Zhoumi menepuk tangannya dan mengambil ponselnya. " Biar kuberitahu Kangin hyung dulu." Namja itu langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Namun perasaannya mengatakan hal lain.

Sesuatu mengusiknya.

_Aku akan tetap di toko sampai malam._

.

~Henry pov~

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari sekolah. Sudah tiga hari aku membolos, dan akhirnya aku kembali. Dan nasibku mujur karena aku nggak ketahuan. Yah, apa salahnya jadi anak bandel? Aku kan sudah kelas dua SMA.

" Hey, Mochi!"

Kutelengkan kepalaku keasal suara yang memanggilku itu. Tiga namja yang waktu itu memalakku di pinggir jalan. Mereka itu seniorku yang kelas tiga dan berandalan. Aku nggak berniat tahu siapa nama mereka, dan entah kenapa mereka memanggilku mochi. Yah, tak apa sih.. Mengingat nama itu lumayan cute sesuai dengan wajahku.

" Apa?" Tanyaku malas.

" Waktu itu kau berani sekali, ya.. Sekarang kau harus membayar perbuatanmu."

" Oh? Gitu ya?" Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan ketiga namja menyebalkan itu.

" Kau!" Namun seorang namja langsung menghentakkan bahuku kencang dan membuatku tersentak hingga oleng sedikit. Benar- benar sekumpulan namja nggak berotak.

" Apaan sih!" Langsung aja dengan mudah ku pukul namja yang menarikku.

Namja itu mundur.

" Bocah sialan!" Seru temannya dan hendak memukulku.

Ini masalah Henry! Kau memang dari awal bukan namja hebat yang pasti menang berkelahi meski melawan satu orang sekalipun. Jadi.. Gunakan kemampuan tersembunyimu!

KABUR!

Tanpa banyak bergerak aku langsung memutar tubuhku dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

" Jangan lari kau bocah sialan!"

Hyaa! Itu memang udah pasti.. Aku pasti lari. Aku nggak mungkin menang melawan mereka, makanya aku lari.

" Tunggu kau!"

Pabbo! Siapa yang mau menunggu kalian!

Kabur! Lari! Pokoknya kau nggak boleh ketangkap sama mereka Henry Lau! Aiish, disaat begini seandainya ada yang menolongku. Zhoumi hyung! Eh, kenapa malah namja itu yang kuharapkan menolongku? Dia kan nggak mungkin menolongku.

Kecuali.. Kalau aku lari ke tokonya yang nggak jauh dari sini.

Ide bagus!

" Kau nggak akan lepas lagi!" Seseorang dari mereka berhasil menarik tasku dan menahanku.

Tassh! Tali tas ranselku putus satu!

" Rasakan!"

Kupejamkan mataku saat namja yang menarik tanganku itu melayangkan tinjunya ke arahku. Mati aku!

Bugh..

Eh? Suara apaan itu? Kok nggak ada yang memukulku.

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Sebuah tangan kini berada di hadapan wajahku. Aku menengadah dan kulihat wajah Zhoumi hyung tepat diatasku. Omona.. Dia bener- bener super jangkung!

" Zhoumi hyung.."

" Seenggaknya aku nggak mau ada keributan di depan tokoku."

Tokonya?

Aku menoleh kesamping dan ternyata kini aku berada di depan toko alat musiknya. Pantas aja dia bisa menolongku.

" Jangan ikut campur lu rambut merah!" Namja yang tadi mau memukulku hendak menarik tangannya namun kelihatannya Zhoumi hyung memegangi tangannya kuat. Bahkan kini tuh namja udah meringis kesakitan.

Kutatap wajah Zhoumi hyung dari sini. Dia menyeringai seperti dulu. Menakutkan~

" Pergi..?" Tanyanya santai.

" Heyo, su-sudah.. Ayo pergi.." Satu temannya langsung menarik tangan namja itu dan mereka bertiga langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkanku dan Zhoumi hyung.

" Ayo masuk! Dasar bocah bakpao yang merepotkan!" Zhoumi hyung langsung menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam tokonya.

Aku meronta lagi. Aku nggak suka diperlakukan kayak begini sama dia. " Lepasin! Kau mau apa koala merah?"

Sepertinya namja itu nggak memperdulikanku. Dia tetap membawaku masuk ke dalam tokonya yang sepi dan nggak terlalu terang. Dia memaksaku duduk di kursi. Kali ini bukan kursi piano. " Tokomu tutup?"

" Ne." Jawabnya sambil menarik kursi lainnya dan duduk dihadapanku. " Ada urusan apa kau sama mereka? Mereka mengganggumu?"

" Mereka biasa memalakku dan aku biasa kabur dengan mudah." Jawabku santai. " Ah, gomawo hyung. Kalau aku nggak kesini aku pasti udah babak belur tadi."

" Eh? Kalau kau nggak kesini? Kau sengaja kesini, Henry-ah?"

Ups! Keceplosan aku..

" Ah.. Maksudku.."

Zhoumi hyung tertawa lepas dan mengacak rambutku. Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa sentuhannya sangat hangat.. Jantungku.. Berdegup kencang? Ah, ini konyol! Forget it Henry! Kau nggak mungkin menyukai namja!

" Kok tertawa?" Tanyaku. Tahu kenapa rasanya aku nggak ingin ia berhenti mengusap kepalaku. Hangat seperti sentuhan Han gege. Tapi sedikit ada kesan berbeda.

Zhoumi hyung nggak menjawabku dan berjalan meninggalkanku untuk mengambil sebuah biola. Biola putih itu. Dia kembali mendekatiku. " Mau mainkan?"

" A-ani!" Seruku. Kenapa dia terus memaksaku. Aku kan sudah berusaha untuk melupaka biola putih itu. Kalau dia seperti ini terus aku kan bisa..

Aku menatap Zhoumi hyung. Ia memainkan biola itu dengan tenang sambil duduk dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Sempurna.. Sosoknya itu menyita tatapan mataku. Perasaan apa yang kini menyelimuti hatiku? Dia.. Membuatku merasa aneh.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Zhoumi hyung berhenti memainkan biolanya. " Kau suka biola ini kan?"

Langsung aja aku menunduk. Kini aku merasa kesal, kenapa dia berhenti memainkan biola itu. Kau memang sangat aneh, Henry! Aneeeeehh!

" Kalau kau mau kau bisa memainkannya.."

" Kubilang tidak! Kau ini pabbo atau idiot, sih!" Seruku kesal.

Zhoumi hyung mendengus. " Egois. Kau pikir aku nggak bisa mengerti arti tatapanmu saat melihat biola ini hah? Aku ini sangat tahu tatapan orang yang menginginkan alat musik. Dan aku bisa melihatmu sangat menginginkan benda ini."

Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan perasaanku. Sial! Sial! Siaaal!

" Kau nggak paham apa- apa! Aku nggak butuh biola itu! Jangan sok tau!"

Sret! Tiba- tiba Zhoumi hyung meraih daguku dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mencium bibirku. Eh? Mencium? Dia mencium bibirku! Oh, god! Apa yang dia lakukan!

Bibirnya dengan cepat langsung melumat bibirku dan karena ini sangat tiba- tiba aku nggak bisa menolak ciumannya. Ia menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku dan mulai menggerayangi bagian dalam mulutku dengan lembut. Tunggu? Kenapa aku diam aja! Seharusnya kan aku menghindar atau mengelak! Ini konyol!

Tapi.. Ciumannya.. Membuatku.. Merasa agak lebih baik.

Aiish! Kau memang sudah nggak waras Henry!

" Hyu-hyunghh.." Desahku pelan karena Zhoumi hyung menggigit lidahku. " Akhhu.. Sesahhk.." Perlahan kudorong dada Zhoumi hyung dan namja itu melepaskan bibirnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke mataku. Aku berani bertaruh saat ini wajahku pasti kelihatan kacau.

Tapi kenapa aku nggak bisa merasa kesal atau marah? Dia kan sudah melecehkanku?

" Kau.. Nggak marah?"

Blush! Wajahku langsung memanas. Pasti merah padam. Aku menunduk.

" Henry-ah.. Tadi itu kan aku menciummu.. Kau nggak marah?" Dengan lembut Zhoumi hyung mengangkat wajahku. Matanya kembali menginterupsi pandanganku. Tatapan mata si koala merah benar- benar tajam.

Aiish.. Aku harus bagaimana?

" Lupakan!" Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Zhoumi hyung keluar dari tokonya itu. Sambil berlari kusentuh bibirku yang masih terasa hangat dan agak basah. Oh, god.. Apa benar tadi kami berciuman begitu?

Kenapa dia melakukannya? Dan kenapa aku.. Nggak menolaknya!

~Henry pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Zhoumi pov~

Tiga hari.. Aku nggak melihat Henry berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Yah, pasti dia nggak akan ke tempat ini lagi. Aku berani jamin. Dia pasti bingung kenapa aku menciumnya kan? Sejujurnya aku juga bingung. Tubuh dan hatiku melakukan hal yang diluar perintah otakku.

Kurasa aku memang tertarik padanya.

Seperti yang kukatakan. Aku nggak akan menyangkalnya kalau aku memang menyukainya. Sejak pertama bertemu dia langsung memberikan kesan berbeda padaku. Mungkin itu salah satu alasannya.

Padahal aku nggak mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Hanya namanya aja.

Dan aku berani menyukainya? Bukankah ini nggak etis?

Ahh.. Sekali lagi kutekankan.. Ini hanya masalah perasaan aja. Nggak ada hubungannya kalau aku belum mengenalnya. Memang kenapa kalau aku nggak mengenal dia? Apa itu halangan untuk nggak menyukainya?

" Mimi ge.."

Aku melirik kearah pintu ruang kerjaku yang terbuka. Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya masuk. " Ne, Hae?"

" Ada yang mau membeli biola, dan dia memintaku untuk memanggilmu."

" Baiklah." Aku langsung beranjak meninggalkan kursiku dan keluar dari ruanganku. Kutatap seorang namja tinggi yang kelihatan sangat berwibawa itu memegang sebuah biola. Dan mataku langsung tersentak saat melihat biola mana yang dipegangnya.

Biola putih itu..

" Ne, Tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku seramah mungkin. Tapi sejujurnya saat ini perasaanku kacau. Aku nggak mau biola itu dibeli. Tapi..

Namja itu tersenyum ramah. " Apa biola ini sudah ada yang memesannya?"

Aiish! Dia memang mau membelinya, kan?

" Be-belum ada.."

Namja itu langsung tersenyum senang. " Baiklah, aku ingin membelinya."

" Tunggu!" Sentakku buru- buru. " Hmm.. Sebenarnya.. Biola itu.. Nggak kujual.." Jawabku terbata. Aku nggak mau biola itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Itu milik Henry, kan? Mwo? Sejak kapan biola itu miliknya? Kau terlalu berlebihan Zhoumi!

Seketika itu raut wajah namja itu berubah. " Jinjja? Apa bisa kau jual padaku?"

" A-ani.. Itu.. Milik seseorang yang berharga untukku.. Makanya.."

" Henry pasti kecewa lagi.."

Eh? Apa tadi dia bilang? Henry pasti kecewa lagi? Henry?

" Tuan tadi bilang apa? Henry…?"

Namja itu mengangguk. " Dia putraku. Dia sangat menginginkan biola ini namun ia selalu bilang udah nggak perduli lagi dan bilang kalau biola ini sudah terjual. Aku tahu dia masih sangat menginginkannya, karena itu aku ingin menggantikan kakaknya untuk membelikannya. Sayang sekali kalau ternyata biola ini nggak dijual.." Namja itu meletakkan biola putih itu di atas meja. " Mian merepotkanmu.." Dia sudah hendak berjalan meninggalkanku.

" Tunggu!"

Dia berhenti dan menatapku.

" Apa.. Kita bisa bicara sebentar, Tuan?"

~Zhoumi pov end~

.

~Henry pov~

" Kenapa appa-mu belum pulang juga sih!" Kulihat umma sedari tadi bolak- balik di depan meja makan. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah makan malamku.

Umma itu aneh.. Kalau emosinya sedang naik dia akan marah- marah pada appa bahkan mengatakan hal yang mungkin bisa menyakiti perasaan appa. Tapi kalau appa nggak pulang- pulang, dia pasti cemas setengah mati. Aku jadi bingung..

" Paling sebentar lagi pulang." Gumamku sekenanya.

" Tapi ini sudah hampir jam delapan, Henry-ah.."

Aku hanya bisa mendengus dan memilih diam sampai akhirnya kudengar suara pintu rumahku terbuka dan suara appa terdengar.

" Siwonnie!" Umma langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Dari dapur kudengar suara umma marah- marah dan appa yang hanya meminta maaf dengan santai. Membosankan..

" Heyo, Henry.."

Aku mendongkak menatap appa. Dan tatapanku langsung tertuju pada sebuah benda berwarna putih yang dibawanya. Benda yang kelihatan terbuat dari kulit dan tertutup. Bentuknya seperti…

" Biola!" Seruku cepat.

Appa tersenyum dan duduk disampingku. Dibukanya benda putih dari kulit itu hati- hati dan bisa kulihat benda di dalamnya adalah sebuah biola putih. Biola yang paling kuinginkan. Biola yang ada di toko Zhoumi hyung!

" A-appa membelinya?" Tanyaku nggak percaya.

Appa tersenyum sambil menggeleng. " Tadinya mau appa beli, tapi si pemilik toko bilang benda ini nggak dijual karena milik seseorang yang berharga untuknya."

Seseorang yang berharga.. Untuk Zhoumi hyung?

Siapa?

" Tunggu.. Kok bisa ada di kamu, Siwonnie?" Tanya umma penasaran.

Benar! Kok bisa ada di appa?

Appa tersenyum sambil merogoh saku kemejanya. " Ada titipan untukmu." Ia menyerahkan padaku secarik kertas kecil. Perlahan kuambil kertas itu dan membaca sederet tulisan yang terlihat.

_Malam ini, kutunggu kau di tokoku._

Satu pesan singkat. Dari Zhoumi hyung, kan?

Dia menungguku?

" U-umma.. Appa."

" Ne, chagi?"

Kuambil biola itu dan langsung berlari. " Aku keluar dulu. Ada urusan penting sekarang!" Aku berlari keluar rumah dan menyusuri jalan setapak. Rumahku memang nggak terlalu jauh dari wilayah pertokoan. Jadi berlari secepat biasanya paling memerlukan waktu dua puluh menit aja.

Hyung..

~Henry pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyung!" Henry membuka pintu toko alat musik Zhoumi cepat dengan wajah kacau kelelahan. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Dan nafasnya terengah- engah.

Nggak ada jawaban.. Toko itu kosong..

" Zhoumi hyung!" Panggilnya lagi sambil melangkahkan masuk ke dalam toko itu. Matanya berusaha mencari saklar lampu namun nggak ditemukan. Gelap sekali toko itu. Dan nggak ada tanda- tanda seseorang didalamnya.

Henry mulai merinding..

Tiba- tiba alunan merdu terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Dan itu membuat namja ini makin merinding dan berniat kabur. Tapi begitu sadar ini bukan fict horror dia kembali berusaha tenang. Dalam hati ia mengutuk author kalau- kalau author membohonginya karena ini jadi fict horror. Dan sayangnya memang ini bukan fict horror. #plakk! *lupakan*

" Zho-Zhoumi hyung…?"

Nggak ada jawaban. Hanya melodi indah itu yang terdengar.

Henry berusaha menatap kesegala arah sampai akhirnya bola mata coklatnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat tinggi yang sedang bergaya seperti sedang memainkan biola. " Hyung?" Panggilnya lagi.

" Mainkan biolamu.. Kau bawa kan.." Terdengar suara Zhoumi beradu dengan alunan lembut biola yang dimainkannya.

Henry menelan ludah sambil menggenggam biola putih ditangannya erat. " I-ini kan biola milik.."

" Orang yang paling berharga untukku." Potong Zhoumi.

" La-lalu.. Kenapa hyung berikan pada appa-ku?"

Zhoumi berhenti memainkan biolanya. Dia tersenyum namun di dalam kegelapan itu tentu namja yang berada agak jauh darinya nggak akan melihat senyuman manisnya. Hanya author dan Tuhan yang bisa melihatnya.

" Ya karena kau orangnya, bocah bakpao.."

Henry langsung kaku mendengar jawaban Zhoumi. Dalam hati ia ingin percaya kalau ini mimpi. Tapi kalau ini memang mimpi ia nggak ingin bangun dari mimpinya. " Hyung.. Bohong?"

" Buat apa aku bohong.. Kalau aku nggak menyukaimu, kenapa aku menciummu? Bukannya itu konyol?" Suara Zhoumi terdengar ramah di telinga Henry.

Rasanya perasaan Henry kacau seketika. Antara senang, bingung dan segala macam hal jadi satu. Perlahan ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan kearah siluet Zhoumi, namun lama kelamaan langkahnya berubah jadi lari dan langsung menubruk Zhoumi.

Untungnya Zhoumi tinggi dan kuat, jadi dia nggak kewalahan menghadapi serangan Henry.

" Hyung.. Beneran?" Henry menengadah untuk menatap wajah Zhoumi.

Kali ini senyuman Zhoumi bisa terlihat jelas dimatanya. Senyuman samar yang sangat manis dan indah.

" Saranghae, Henry-ah.."

" Huwaaa! Hyuuung!" Henry langsung memeluk tubuh Zhoumi erat.

Terukir senyum manis di bibir Zhoumi. Perlahan diletakkannya biola dan dawainya di pinggir meja dan tangannya mengusap kepala dan punggung Henru lembut. " Nah, Henry-ah.. Apa aku bisa mendengar jawabannya?"

" Aku.. Aku.. Nado.." Balasnya pelan. Seakan berbisik.

Tapi Zhoumi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Zhoumi bukan tipe yang akan menggoda Henry dengan berpura- pura tuli karena ia tahu sifat Henry yang agak pemarah (turunan dari Heechul). " Gomapta." Dengan lembut di kecupnya puncuk kepala Henry. " Mulai sekarang biola putih itu milikmu. Anggap aja aku menepati janji gege-mu dua tahun yang lalu."

" Hyung kok tahu!" Seru Henry kaget.

" Aku kan hebat.." Balas Zhoumi santai sambil kembali memeluk Henry lebih erat. Yah, sebenarnya Siwon sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Zhoumi. Itulah alasan kenapa Siwon pulang telat dan Zhoumi tahu tentang Hangeng. Yah, entah Henry akan menyadarinya atau nggak.

Yang penting sekaran kedua namja itu sudah bersama. Karena sebuah biola putih. Eh? Masa iya karena biola? Udah, lah.. Terserah..

Dan kisah ini…

.

.

~Tamat~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Huahahahaaa!

Sumpah! Ini pertama kalinya thena bikin fict model begini. Fict dimana si author ikutan ambil bagian dalam hal- hal yang sangat nggak penting. Gajeee. Gajeeee.. Gaaaajeeee!

Hyaa.. Shipper dan readers.. Jangan timpuki saya.

Sekarang tinggal SiBum deh akhirnya..

Gomawo buat yang udah baca di fict yang sebelumnya, yaa.. Maaf kalau cerita ini lamaaa banget aku publish. Yah, sebagian dari readers tahu lah apa alasannya. Hhehe..

.

Hmm…

Bingung mau nulis apa..

Okelah, sudahi saja.. SiBum shipper.. Tunggu ya bagian SiBum.. hhehe

Siip.. Readers yang terhormat!

Review please~! :D


End file.
